


A Gentleman Doesn't Kiss and Tell

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Set during the episode "A Loo to a Kill" when they're filming Danger Mouse: The Movie.Originally written March 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Gentleman Doesn't Kiss and Tell

"No, no, no! I'm sorry, Mr Horsese, but I was there and I definitely did not kiss Danger Mouse"

"And cut!"

Danger Mouse laughed. "Of course not, Penfold" he smirked at the hamster and put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "That came later"

Penfold's face went bright red. "Ch-Chief!"

"Don't you remember?" Danger Mouse slowly leaned down towards the hamster's face. "That was the day that we-"

"Chief!" Penfold put his hands over Danger Mouse's mouth, his face even redder than before. "Don't tell everyone about that!"

Scarlett giggled. "Now you _have_ to tell us, Danger Mouse"

"No he doesn't!" Penfold was still holding his hands over the mouse's mouth while Danger Mouse was half-heartedly trying to escape.

The White Wonder finally grabbed both of Penfold's wrists in his hands and placed them at the hamster's sides. "Sorry, Scarlett. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell"

Penfold looked relieved until Danger Mouse smirked then added "But I can give you an example"

The hamster's face went red again as the mouse grabbed his tie and used it to pull him close. Their lips met and Penfold melted into the kiss, forgetting that they had an audience. He crawled into Danger Mouse's lap and put his arms around the White Wonder's neck.

Cheering and clapping from the cast and crew, including Scarlett, brought the couple back to reality. They broke the kiss and Penfold sat down, still in Danger Mouse's lap. The mouse put his arms around the hamster and noticed he was blushing again. Danger Mouse kissed the top of Penfold's head and smirked. "It is far too easy to make you blush, Penfold"

The hamster hid his face in Danger Mouse's chest and the mouse rubbed his back, smiling.

"You two are so cute!" Scarlett giggled. "You come across as the tough secret agent, Danger Mouse, but you're a big softy when it comes to Penfold"

Danger Mouse smiled at Scarlett, still rubbing Penfold's back. "Don't tell anyone" he laughed.

Scarlett smiled back. "Your secret's safe with me"


End file.
